On the Wings of Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Soulmate!AU/Red String of Fate Trope. When Dudley Dursley goes to his cousin Harry's wedding he never expected to find a woman. Let alone his soulmate. The one person who he is truly meant to be with for the rest of his life. Then along came Luna and changed everything for the better.


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Amulets and Talismans: Talismans with Unsettling Histories, Insane Prompt List, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, and Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Amulets and Talismans: Talismans with Unsettling Histories: Task 6 - Witch Windows: Write about someone flying (not restricted to broomstick flying)**

**Insane Prompt List: 792. (Trope) Red String of Fate**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: Butterbeer (Bonus)**

**Gift Tag: For Lyrrie (character) Luna Lovegood, and (AU) Soulmate**

**Warning for Soulmate!AU and slight bit of out of character. Italics are flashbacks. Word count is 1,645 words. I hope you enjoy On the Wings of Love.**

It's a strange thing the sight of one little red string could bring into someone's life Dudley Dursley thought as he looked towards the top of alise where his soon to be wife stood. He could still remember the day that little red string brought this beautiful mystery of a woman to him. It had been at his cousin Harry's wedding, as he recalled at the moment.

############################################################################

_Not knowing who to talk to besides his mother, Dudley just kept to himself. Speaking only when spoken to, which was rare and the only person who spoke to him was this Weasley lady who called herself Harry's mother. He just needed to get out of this darn tent. Take a quick smoke break and then come back to help his Mum deal with the glares of hatred being shot her way. _

_It was obvious that most people didn't really forgive and forget when it came to their hero of the year and how his relatives treated him. Dudley didn't really blame them. He and his parents treated Harry horribly a fact that he wasn't really proud of. But he was man enough to admit his wrong doings and had told the best man, Ron Weasley, this to his face when the red haired man had gone on the attack when they first met. _

"_You seem lost," a voice said from behind him. The lightness of it something Dudley hadn't expected at all. "Can I help you?"_

_Turning to see who was talking to him, thinking it was some sort of prank. That when he turned around he'd find only another glare of disdain shot his way. But to his surprise he found a beautiful blonde with grey-blue eyes smiling at him. She was dressed in the most strangest fashion he'd ever seen but then again Wizards did dress strange. _

"_I'm Luna," she said in way of introduction, as Dudley studied the strange pale yellow dress accented by the hand knitted red scarf around her neck. "Luna Lovegood. You must be Harry's cousin, Dudley. It's very pleasant to make your acquaintance." She reached out and shook his hand startling Dudley more than the fact that she was talking to him. _

"_Who told you that?" Dudley snapped. _

_If Luna was surprised she didn't show it. "Harry described you to us," she said in that dreamy voice. "You feature in a lot of them. I have always thought however that you are a misunderstood person."_

_Dudley blinked in shock. His head felt like it was a balloon that had drifted off his shoulders and taken flight. She was basically saying that she believed he was as he said he was. Misunderstood. The thought of it made his head spin and he knew that he had to get out of here. Take that smoke he'd wanted to have._

"_I...I...I've got to get some air," he said, pushing his way through the crowd of people. Some of them gave him rude glares or called names after him, but he didn't care. He needed to get outside and breathe. _

_He'd just finished his second cigarette when he noticed the red string caught to his jacket. It looked like one that could possibly be attached to that girl Luna's scarf. Cursing himself mentally he went to follow the string back to its owner. _

_But the strange thing is when he went forward the string began to shrink. He'd never seen anything like this happen before. Maybe it was a special wizard type of yarn. But that didn't make sense either. _

_As his thoughts flew through his like a witch on a broom he followed the rapidly shrinking string. Maybe Luna would know what was going on? Maybe she would be willing to explain what magically knitted scarf was doing following him?_

_He was just beginning to think that the string would never end when it suddenly and drastically did. But where it ended was the strangest thing of all to Dudley. It didn't end up attached to the red knitted scarf at all. It ended at a point in the middle of Luna's pale yellow dress. _

"_Is something wrong?" Luna asked quizzically. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something. I don't think any ghosts were invited but I could be wrong about that. Harry is friendly with the Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick as he's called."_

_Dudley's mind reeled with questions. How could someone be nearly headless among them? But those sort of questions could wait, he had to figure out what was going on with the string. _

"_You're going to think this strange," Dudley said, using the preface he knew from his own thoughts of the situation, "but what's with this…" He trailed off pointing to the string that was attached to both of them. _

"_You see too?" Luna exclaimed happily. "It would have been very sad if we both didn't see it." She smiled at him expectantly as though she thought he knew what was going on. _

"_Of course I see it too. What does it mean?" He studied her grey-blue eyes that showed an abundant amount of surprise. _

"_It means where soulmates, silly." She giggled happily at this. "Don't they teach you anything at your Muggle school?"_

"_They don't teach that."_

"_They don't? That's sad."_

_They were interrupted as one Harry's friends walked up and whispered something Luna. She smiled and whispered something back. The sandy haired boy walked off before throwing Dudley a nervous look. Dudley wondered what that was about but was interrupted by Luna speaking._

"_They're about to start the wedding soon," she said. "I have to go because I'm one of the bridesmaids but I would like to have a drink with you at the reception. If that's alright with you?"_

_Dudley nodded. Perhaps then they could get to the bottom of what was going on here. But most of all he was intrigued by this mysterious girl, this Luna. He wanted to know more about her and what she was talking about. _

############################################################################

The familiar crescendo of that usually preceded the bride's walk down the aisle began. His beautiful blonde soon to be wife started to walk towards him on the arm of her father. But Dudley only had eyes for Luna. Only Luna.

Her smile gave him reason and he was glad she was always quick with them. She was the smartest person and truest person he'd ever met in his entire life.

Finally, after what seemed like a hundred years, she was there standing in front of him with her father. Dudley felt like he had the first time they'd met. Like his head was balloon that had just taken flight but then again his heart had just taken flight too.

Luna's father reached out and shook his hand. "You take care of my little girl," Xenophilious Lovegood said with that look that made most men quake when father's pointed it at them. "Or mark me there will be trouble."

"Daddy," Luna said with small blush.

"Just kidding," her father smiled as he handed Luna's hand over to Dudley. "I know you'll both take care of each other. There's no doubt about that."

As they took their place at the altar Dudley thought back to that day they met. He smiled happily as he recalled how he'd asked Luna out on their first date. The memory washing over him as the minister launched into his liturgy.

############################################################################

_The reception was in full swing. Drinks were being served as well as food. Dudley had to admit he was a little jealous of Harry for being able to have Mrs. Weasley's food during his childhood. He wouldn't admit to his mother but he considered Mrs. Weasley a good cook. Better than even his own mother. _

"_There you are," Luna's voice said from beside him, making Dudley jump a bit. "I'm sorry about that." She sat down in the seat next to him opposite his mother, who was chatting animatedly with Mrs. Weasley about casseroles of all things. "I didn't know what you would like so I just settled for two buttterbeers." She placed the drinks that Dudley hadn't noticed her holding on the table. _

_They chatted and chatted about soulmates and everything under the sun, it would seem. They chatted until it was time for Luna and her father to go home. Dudley didn't want the night to end, so he did the first thing that came to mind._

"_Perhaps I could take you out to dinner some time?" he said, surprising not just him but his mother as well. "We could talk more about things." A rather pink blush settled on his cheeks as he said this._

"_I would love that," Luna said, smiling as her father called out to her. She quickly jotted down her address for him and handed the napkin to him. "You can pick me up around six on Friday, if you like?"_

"_That sounds marvelous," Dudley said, watching as she raced off to catch up with her father. "That sounds marvelous."_

_############################################################################_

They'd dated for several months before Dudley had finally plucked up the nerve to propose to Luna which them here. To this very moment. To this very day. Feeling like a bird that had just taken flight after being grounded for too long he made it public by sealing his vows with the words every couple say at one point or another.

"I do," Dudley said smiling at Luna.

"I do too," Luna said smiling back.

"With the power invested in me by the Church of England," the minister said, raising his hands, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Dudley smiled as he pulled Luna into a kiss. His heart feeling like it was soaring through the air, so full of love for his new wife.

**I hope you all enjoyed On the Wings of Love as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
